


Extensional Context (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finch，Reese，还有关于词语的东西</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extensional Context (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nogoaway's Person of Interest Grab Bag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631595) by [nogoaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nogoaway/pseuds/nogoaway). 



 

**重新定义**

 

 

Title: Extensional Context

Author: nogoaway（<http://archiveofourown.org/users/nogoaway/profile> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: Person of Interest (TV)

Pairing: Harold Finch/John Reese

Rating: PG

 

**Summary** **：**

Finch, Reese, and the words for things.

 

**A/N** **：**

PG, some violence. Past John/Jessica, Reese/Carter.

 

 

原文地址：

<http://nogoawayok.tumblr.com/post/138135751641>

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/5631595/chapters/13446823>

 

授权：

Thank you for your note! You are welcome to translate Extensional Context.

 

 

**警告：**

提及暴力。涉及John/Jessica，Reese/Carter

 

**摘要：**

Finch，Reese，还有关于词语的东西

 

 

**某鱼注：**

 

标题是综合全文的意译

Reese视角，心理剖析

人名的重复都是原文

标点符号基本符合原文，实在和中文不符才修改

 

原文有些意识流，巴别塔碎得比较彻底，某鱼已经尽力

又是为了一句话翻译的文，嗯

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

 

**===== Extensional Context** **重新定义 =====**

 

 

_Finch_ _改变了一切，甚至是词语本身。_

 

亲密，对John来讲，意味着太多太多，所有那些都是看得见摸得着的。

 

亲密，是从烘干机里拿出Jessica洗好的牛仔裤折叠整齐，那么瘦小的裤子，紧挨着他自己那条随便成丢一堆的Carhartts；是从他的表带下面捻出一根长长的金色发丝；是趁太阳高高升起来前打开租来的U-Haul车窗给Jessica一个告别吻，最多能有五分钟那么久；是清晨他刮胡子的时候Jessica用牙线清洁，两人的手肘有意无意轻轻相碰；是Jessica捏着撕开的纸巾，微凉的手指压上他带着小血痕的皮肤，是姑娘火热的掌心贴着他的心口，或者是他埋在她体内时，姑娘发烫的手拢住他的脊背。

 

（译注：Carhartts，美国服装品牌。U-Haul，美国最大卡车出租公司）

 

亲密，也是在战场上拆装来复枪，而Kara Stanton就在他身畔，两人动作一致；是看着Kara用刀尖剔掉指甲缝里干涸的血液。那并不是亲吻Kara Stanton，却是在亲吻之后跪在她旁边，小心翼翼将那库尔德独立分子的手指头烧掉；那是在布拉格一幢综合公寓，看着Kara在他们盯梢的岗位来回踱步，心里知道8小时42分钟之后，就该轮到他了，到时候Kara会来监视。

 

那同样也是，令人厌恶地，迎上一双充满恐惧的眼睛，然后十来岁的少年把汽车电池（car battery）扎在John大腿内侧的皮肤上，而旁边年长的男人则放声大笑。那是醒来后发现Mark Snow躺在自己身上，和他一样地酩酊大醉，或许还——他从来都不敢肯定——在哭。

 

亲密，是一只手攥着Taylor Carter的手，领他走出被遗弃的工厂，是几个月后，用同样的那只手按住Joss Carter的腹部，不顾一切想要唤她睁开双眼。亲密是在Joss Carter口袋里留下一颗带着他体温的子弹，不知怎么，失去反而让那变得愈加温暖。

 

但是和Finch在一起，所有这些就都不是了。那同时意味着更慷慨和更吝啬，John开始觉得亲密不再有形，而是数字化的；亲密是信息，一小点一小点地给与，对他来讲那简直无法承受。Harold控制着数据流，任何微末却珍贵的碎片都是John _挣来_ 的。

 

他不知道Harold Finch的手抚在潮湿的脸上是什么感觉，或者Finch的肚子是不是很柔软，亦或遍布伤痕；他不知道Finch是不是用牙线，会不会剔手指甲或者脚趾缝。逻辑上讲，小个子男人一定会的，但John直觉上对此表示怀疑。Finch是个一丝不苟的老古董。可能John从没找到过Finch睡觉的地方，只是因为他实际上根本不睡觉。或许John应该停止探寻Finch究竟在哪儿过夜，转而去找找他不穿那些三件套的时候把衣服都存在哪儿才是正经。

 

他不知道Finch一个人在黑漆漆的房子里时会不会来回踱步，或者要是他会，那是出于什么原因才这么做。

 

他不知道Finch最喜欢的颜色（勃艮第红和海军蓝相当有可能，但也有可能是鸽灰），或者他最喜欢的作家（阿西莫夫和凯斯特勒比较优先，大概能算有好感，但没准儿只是个玩笑？），或者他小学在哪里上的，是不是相信上帝。要是他诚实的话，他甚至不知道Harold Finch喜欢吃怎么做的鸡蛋。Harold Finch从来不对他撒谎，所以John Reese _当真_ 能知道的全部，就只有Harold Finch经常吃本尼迪克蛋（Eggs Benedict）。但究竟几次才算经常，那究竟好不好吃？

 

最终来看，John所知甚少，可即便如此，只要是在Finch划定的范围，他也已经觉得远远超过了期望。如今，亲密是每天一杯加一颗糖的绿茶，是Dunaway样式折叠的口袋巾，是John随意把180克的黑胶唱片塞在唱片堆里，几个小时之后却发现它们神秘地变成了按照字母顺序排列。

 

（译注：Dunaway fold，一种口袋巾（pocket square）的折叠方法，不过某鱼没有查到中文是什么。

视频参见：<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4SQoc0z-QjI> ）

 

世人都知道Harold Finch已经死了。所以没错，比起执手，茶没那么亲密，但也足够慷慨。

 

情欲不再是光裸脊背的完美曲线，不再是盈盈一握的柔滑双峰，不再是发丝如水般滑过肩头颈侧；取而代之，那变成了被略微急躁的手指调整位置的袖扣，变成了若有所思或者抑郁挫败而抿起的嘴唇，变成了John耳畔几不可闻的轻声抽气，只会代表Finch _担心_ 他，再无更多，但John每天清晨都坚持天不亮就冲凉，深夜则在满是昂贵却毫无个性摆设的公寓里来回晃荡，同时他渴望着，渴望着， _渴望到疼痛（_ _aches_ _）_ ——

  

他甚至不知道自己在渴望（longing）什么。曾经渴望意味着想要得回已经失去的东西：轮值结束后站在鼓风机前，父亲工装裤的味道；一个足料的英雄早餐三明治（hoagie）；明媚日光下Jessica的脸庞。可如今，他渴望自己从未拥有过的，他都搞不清要怎么去想往的东西。双手滑入Harold西装下面？这想法本身就无比荒谬。西装下，真的会有个叫Finch的人在那儿，让他碰得到么？

 

把自己的舌头伸进Finch嘴里？他根本无法想象，除非这是某种攻击。亲吻再也不是亲吻了，他再没那么想过。现在，亲吻就是从小吃车递给Harold纸杯装的绿茶，在Harold的唇堪堪要碰到杯沿的前一刻急忙别开视线。现在，亲吻就是两人之间根本没有肢体碰触。

  

独自一人（alone）也不再是一间空房了；不再是狭窄漆黑的小路上，他胯下骑着摩托，头盔整个罩住脑袋；不再是第八大道拥挤的人群中他被推推搡搡。现在，独自一人意味着他没有戴内置耳机，他听不到Finch的呼吸声，Finch没有在打字，或者没有瞥他一眼，没有和他说话。现在，独自一人的时候少了，但当那来临时，却愈发孤独。

 

他再也不懂爱是什么了，但倘若John够诚实，他会说自己从来没明白过。每个人对此的意义好像都不太一样，尽管他们都假装找到了一个完全契合的人，不管能维持一个月，一年，还是十年。爱，可能吧，是那些躺在赫拉特（译注：Herat，阿富汗地名）永久长眠的人留下的相片。John从来不需要，从不，但可能他现在年纪大了，对于这些也不再那么执着。

 

无论发生什么，John都不需要Harold的照片。（要是Harold能在一张相片中出现，而不是隐匿得如同鬼魂或者影子，消失于死气沉沉的像素里的话，可能就只有旧时银版照相，或者宝丽来了吧）

 

因为现在，生存必需根本不像以前那么简单了（空气，水，栖身之地，完好无缺没痛没伤），它变成了“早上好，Mr. Reese”，“我们有个号码了”，还有“谢谢，John”。现在，生存必需就是Harold Finch完美的冷静镇定，气色良好，吃得饱，咖啡因充足，相当快的行动节奏。生存必需是帮助那些没法自己解决麻烦的人们，生存必需就是让事情 _踏上正途_ 。

 

而正途现在也不一样了，变得更简单，更难达成。因为如今，正确不再是Kara Stanton残酷的决断，不再是棺材上折叠平整的国旗，或者卷宗上扣印的图章；现在，正确是Finch的锥心痛苦， _人性_ 的质疑，是悔恨是错误是牺牲。现在，正确是一场枪战后两人言语上激烈的争吵（一间房的两端，一条街的两头，整个曼哈顿横亘在他们之间），因为有时候结果 _确实_ 能证明手段的合理性，而John Reese根本不是个好人，可他已经做了够多的孽，足以在自己看到好的选择时一眼就认出来。

 

正道，是朝Ulrich Kohl开枪，同样也是深夜和Ulrich Kohl并排坐在公园长椅上，尽管他整个身子从后颈到指甲根都在尖叫。正道，是无视Kara说的那些，是记住自己的出身，记得那些地方曾把他塑造成了什么。

 

（译注：Ulrich Kohl，1x08东德特工）

 

 “你是个好人。”Harold Finch告诉他，所以正道就是不做抗议，因为这也是个数据点，迷宫中扭曲盘绕的一英寸，而Finch就在正中，Finch为了这些，改变了那些词语的意义。

 

 

END

 


End file.
